Te deseo por navidad
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Ginny tendrá una navidad muy especial. La Comadreja Sanguinolenta tendrá un encuentro con el Hurón Desabrido en Noche Buena.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**TE DESEO POR NAVIDAD**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Ginny Weasley / Draco Malfoy_

_**Advertencias:**__ Este__ one-shot fue creado para participar en el reto navideño __**Amigo Invisible**__ del grupo __**Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! de **__Facebook. Mi amiga secreta es __**Florencia Ch**__.: espero que te guste y mil disculpas por la tardanza._

.

Un nuevo año había pasado muy rápido, ese sería su último allí. A puerta de las vacaciones navideñas se daba el lujo de por fin de ver con cierta curiosidad el castillo del Colegio _Hogwarts_ de Magia y Hechicería; tenía remodelaciones mínimas, la nueva directora McGonagall había hecho todo lo posible por mantener la esencia de la majestuosa construcción.

Tiernos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, su llegada a los once años, cómo había estado en algunas esquinas oculta, espiando a su amigo Harry detrás de ellas pensando que ese palpitar que sentía era purito amor.

Suspiró con nostalgia, tal vez seguir enamorada de él sería más fácil. Pero su camino era estar a su lado como amiga y ella lo había tomado de buena manera con el tiempo.

Recordó como todo se había suscitado, como las situaciones cambiaron cuando ella inevitablemente cambió. Apenas había dejado de aferrarse a esa dulce ilusión de niña su mundo cambió. Se había vuelto bella y más segura de sí misma. El tiempo le trajo buenas amigas y muchos chicos queriendo algo con ella.

A medida que ella crecía los pretendientes también. Y siempre intentaba ir donde la mayoría de ellos temía ir. A las frías Mazmorras.

No faltaron las peleas con las serpientes pero ella era fuerte y sabía defenderse bastante bien. Pero casi siempre sus encuentros eran con el _hurón desabrido_, como le llamaba ella. Sonrió.

Luna le palmeó el hombro cariñosamente tal vez intuyendo que la pelirroja tenía presente a alguien especial y entonces sus recuerdos fueron a un pasado relativamente no tan lejano.

A comienzo de año el Ministro de Magia le propuesto ―al igual que a Luna y muchos otros que participaron en la guerra― iniciar su carrera profesional ―la que mejor se le antojase― pues era obvio el hecho que ella tenía el conocimiento necesario para una jovencita de su edad pero ella dio un no de respuesta. ¿Estaba realmente preparada para vivir esa nueva experiencia? ¿Se animaría a cursar tan rápido una carrera profesional? En ese momento todo era demasiado confuso. No solo por su futuro como profesional sino por su futuro personal; nadie tenía en conocimiento que había sufrido cambios extremadamente drásticos.

Por ello prefería calmar sus ideas dentro de las paredes del castillo. Habían pasado muchas cosas que no podía contarle nadie, excepto a su muy obnubilada Luna, quien a pesar de ser considerada como una loca por toda la parafernalia que la caracterizaba ella sí que sabía cuándo callar y cuando hablar.

―Ya falta poco, Gin ―le dijo con esa voz tan suavecita, tan peculiar. Ella miró enternecida a su rubia amiga, aún recostadas en frio piso y con las espaldas pegadas a las paredes húmedas de las Mazmorras, Giny se reclinó abrazando en el proceso a Luna, su mano viajó al rostro blanco de la rubia acariciando la casi imperceptible cicatriz de la frente.

―Aún no puedo creer que Draco te salvara.

―Para que veas lo que hace el amor ―rio y esa risa se hizo eco entre las paredes de la fría Mazmorra viajando quién sabe cuándo pasillos.

Esa noche no volvieron a sus camas y la noche siguiente tampoco. Ella tenía todo lo que necesitaban en la Sala de Menesteres.

―No puedo creer que los días volaran ―dijo Luna arrojándose a una de las dos camas de la inmensa habitación.

―¿Crees que funcione? ―preguntó sin mirarla. Mientras seguía guardando cosas la cartera con hechizo de extensión indetectable que le robó a Hermione.

―Claro, aunque un poco de alcohol me ayudará actuar mejor ―Giny le lanzó un zapato por graciosa pero en el fondo estaba meditando la opción.

Ya fuera de la protección del castillo ellas subían al tren y así regresarían ambas a la Madriguera. Allí estudiaron su plan cuidadosamente.

―Bien, va siendo tiempo de que te lo tomes ―dijo Ginny entregándole la botellita de vidrio. La poción Multijugos hizo su efecto y dos pelirrojas se miraban frente a frente. La verdadera Ginny se tomó un pomito que contenía el mismo brebaje pero ella se convirtió en Luna, se intercambiaron las ropas y Ginny transformada en Luna le pasó un maletincito.

―Te alcanzará para tres días, ya sabes que tienes que darle un traguito cada hora pero si llegas a conseguir una ciruela dirigible y la viertes el efecto será mayor. Durará aproximadamente cuatro horas y eso sería mejor porque habría menos probabilidades de ser descubierta.

Luna transformada en Ginny asintió y cuando el tren paró y descendieron. Se despidieron abrazándose.

Vio cómo su amiga transformada en ella se perdía entre la gente y ella debía ir a la Nueva Madriguera a pasar una navidad llena de paz con la familia de su amiga.

―Que todo te salga bien, Gin ―soltó un susurro al aire, queriendo que sus buenos deseos llegaran a Gin y a él también.

En ese mismo momento, Ginny transformada de Luna pasó rápidamente al Callejón _Diagon_ se ocultó en uno de sus tantos callejoncito, el efecto había terminado y no tenía más poción. Cuando preparó el de Luna no había pensado en ella misma, y solo alcanzó a hacer una pequeña porción para ella. Entonces en su mente cruzó una fugaz idea. Con magia coloreó su cabello a castaño, los ojos a verdes y se quitó las pecas. Ya con ese cambio pudo salir del callejón y fue a un pequeño motelito y alquiló un cuartito él. Apenas llegó sintió un calor proveniente del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones de lunares. Sacó un monedón y leyó.

_«¿Saliste bien?, dime las coordenadas, Comadreja Sanguinolenta..._

_Tenemos que hablar seriamente, me he enviciado con una de esas series muggles. ¡Qué asco!_

_Responde pronto. T.A.»_

Sonrió como tonta, ¿cuán infantil podía ser? No podía decirle _te amo_ como cualquiera, pero no importaba.

Con su varita escribió el mensaje en el aire:

_«Hablaremos de lo que quieras. Estoy en el Motel Dulce Brebaje, en la habitación 306-A. Espero que llegues puntual, Huron Desabrido, 2 am en punto._

_ Y es: __**Te-A-mo**__.»_

Un destello plata la segó por unos segundos y el mensaje estaba inscrito en el monedón.

Se recostó en la pequeña cama, mirando fijamente el techo, en él vio el cambio de coloración y así el claro reflejo de las horas yéndose ese 24 de diciembre. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a eso? Tal vez para muchos sería cruel, tantos sin familia y ella prefería darse la escapada de su vida para ver a su Hurón desabrido, seguro dirían que era tan egoísta. Pero el año anterior entendió que lo quería demasiado, había pasado rápido pero cada que ella lo extrañó pareció mil años en uno. ¿Cómo nació ese sentimiento? No tenía una respuesta clara, solo recordaba las peleas, los insultos, los hechizos lanzados y los devueltos rozando sus cabezas, cuando volaban para pelear y terminaban en una danza infernal. No, no recordaba como paso de ir a las Mazmorras para huir de sus pretendientes-acosadores a ir solo para darse encontrones con el huroncillo.

Pareció despertar y vio la hora, casi las ocho y se horrorizo, no había conseguido algo para su cena y tampoco se había arreglado.

Con toalla, jabón y champú en mano me metió al baño. Miró en el espejo lo graciosa que se veía con los aretes de zanahoria y la ropa de lunares. Luna era única.

Se bañó y regresó a su cama buscando su varita. Secó su cabello y se puso maquillaje con un hechizo que ayudaba a que éste no se desvaneciera por unas horas. Pidió un _delivery_ algo de comida que aparecería en pocos minutos en la mesa de centro, según le dijo el recepcionista. Se recostó desnuda en la cama esperando que sean las 12 para cambiarse. Esta vez el cambio de coloración del techo blanco no fue demasiado pero sí hubo una diferencia, las voces de la calle se silenciaron poco a poco. Se imaginaba que las personas y los mismos comerciantes se reunirían con sus familias.

Pensó en sus padres, hermanos, sobrinos, y en esos dos amigos. Hermione y Harry. Pero sacó de su mente a todos ellos, ser egoísta por una vez no mataría a nadie. Sobre todo si no se enteraban.

Cuando sintió que una brisita puso chinita su piel se asombró de no percibir lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Se vistió con un vestido azul que marcaba su figura, unos tacones. Con un movimiento de su varita la magia que la hacía una morocha de ojos verdes se desvaneció para volver a ser la pelirroja de infarto. El timbre sonó.

Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del joven rubio.

_Tan hermoso_, pensó.

No pudo resistirse cuando su perfume llegó a sus fosas nasales cuando él pasó a su lado. Lo tomó de codo y dejando que la puerta se cierre por inercia casi se aventó a los brazos de su amado. El beso no se hizo esperar, ella lo extraño demasiado, aún con la mensajería constante por medio del monedón no era suficiente. No lo era. Ella quería tenerlo a su lado, para besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo. Hacer palpable y visible todo lo que ella sentía.

Draco Malfoy, ex-mortífago, besaba sin descanso a su pelirroja. Tras el beso se fundieron en un abrazo, sus cuerpos temblaban, sentía la humedad de las lágrimas de Ginny. Sonrió, aunque nada arrogante.

Se sentaron en la cama.

―Perdón que no sea nada opulento.

―No me importa el lugar, _Ginevra_.

Por primera vez adoraba su nombre, ella que siempre le pareció que su nombre frío y distante. Con él tenía una musicalidad especial al decirlo. Se sonrojó.

―No me importa esta habitación ―retomó la palabra―. Yo viviría en un chiquero si fuera contigo, Comadreja Sanguinolenta.

Lo vio sonreír y su corazón se desembocó completamente dejando atrás su intento de disimular como todo su cuerpo se derretía por él. Su sonrojo llegó a una tonalidad casi inhumana. Definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Conversaron de todo, Ginny le decía que sus cursos nunca se sintieron tan fáciles y le dio una cajita de pastillas de chocolate amargo que le entregó Luna un día antes de partir.

―Ella te quiere mucho ―le dijo―. Te manda saludos y te agradece nuevamente... ―Ginny pasó dos dedos por su frente.

―Gracias ―respondió el rubio comiendo un par de pastillas― Dile que no hay nada que agradecer.

Ambos recordaron como en pleno fulgor de la guerra, la rubia y la pelirroja se vieron rodeadas de mortífagos. Ginny tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo al intentar defender a Luna que se torció el tobillo en un resbalón. Cuando creyeron que no lograría salir, vieron en cámara lenta la varita de los mortífagos se dirigían mortalmente a Ginny que cubría a Luna pero esta última se lanzó encima cubriéndola, ella ni pudo gritar del pánico que su cuerpo experimentó al sentir el peso de la blonda. Todo fue tan rápido, la luz las segó. No entendían nada. Estaban vivas. Ginny no vio bien nada pero Draco había intervenido, no pudiendo desviar completamente todos los hechizos, uno de ellos calló en la frente de Luna abriendo una zanja enorme pero al menos sobrevivió. Luna no dejaba de agradecerle por esa acción noble de su parte.

Draco sacó un pequeño rectángulo que Ginny reconoció con un reproductor de música.

Comenzaron con un baile movido, sus cuerpos colisionaban sensualmente, en un juego de seducción y coquetería. Ginny sonreía. Él le abrazaba y le susurraba: Feliz navidad.

Comieron un poco de la ligera cena que Ginny no había ni tocado.

―Te he extrañado ―dijo Ginny mientras se acurrucaban en la cama, con las luces apagadas y aún vestidos con la misma ropa.

―Yo también te he extrañado...―habló acariciando su espalda desnuda―... pero he llegado a limpiar mi apellido y creo que aunque correré peligro podré ir a confrontar a tus padres para pedirles salir contigo.

―Ellos son tu menor problema― dijo riendo―. Mis hermanos son la cosa.

Los dos se reían juntos, abrazados.

―¡No te di tu regalo!

Ginny se levantó y buscó en la pequeña cómoda la cartera de Hermione a tientas en la ligera oscuridad.

―Toma ―le extendió una cajita roja.

Draco se irguió y abrió la cajita. Una pulserita tejida con hilos negros y con un dije tallado en madera nogal donde se leía claramente: _T.A._

Ginny vio la cara desanimada por unos segundo, luego la abrazó.

―¿No te gustó? ―le preguntó triste.

―No...

―¡No!

―Que no es eso, Ginevra… ―dijo besándole los labios― ... solo que yo esperaba el otro regalo.

―¿Cuál otro..? ―Ginny cayó en cuenta cuando vio los ojos brillosos de Draco. Rio fuerte― Draco, eso era sorpresa.

―Igual, si sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas ―la tomó de la cintura y la acomodo de tal manera que Ginny se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Ella ni sobre él llegaba a su altura, así que se aferró a su cuello y mientras ella alzaba su rostro él se inclinada, sus labios se tocaron primero de manera suave para pasar a la pura pasión.

Las ropas estorbaban y volaban por la habitación cayendo descuidadas por el piso.

Ginny seguía buscando permanecer unida con los labios cuando se percató que él se había quedado quieto.

―¿Draco? ―preguntó

―No te he dado nada ―susurró, ella lo vio compungido y le dolió mucho eso.

―No es necesario.

―¿Cómo qué no? ―cuestionó― Estás acá en base a no sé qué plan que seguramente está Luna bien metida, por ende, obviamente no estás con tu familia. Seguro que has gastado en este cuarto, en la cena, en tu hermoso vestido y no te he traído nada.

Ginny vio el rostro de Draco y pasó su mano apartando el cabello rubio de los ojos de su hurón.

―No necesito un regalo ―le dijo serenamente. Draco puso sus dos perlas grises sobre los dos chocolates líquidos de ella.

―¿Por qué...? ―Ginny lo besó.

―Porque mi deseo era esto ―Ella extendió las manos en la oscuridad―. _Yo te deseo por Navidad, Draco_...―sus manos atraparon su rostro y lo haló hacia ella y lo besó con más necesidad que nunca―... _pero te amo para siempre_.

Ese veinticinco de diciembre tal vez es el último día que estaba a escondidas, Ginny.

Draco ya se había decidido, besó la frente de su Comadreja Sanguinolenta en la oscuridad. No sentía frio por la nevada navideña y tampoco miedo. Todo estaba más que claro en esa Noche Buena.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

_Palabras de __**Nebel**__:_

_Muchos sucesos parecieron conspirar para que no pudiera publicar este one-shot y contra todo pronóstico lo he conseguido. Florencia Ch., espero me disculpes la tardanza pero acá al fin está y ojalá te haya gustado. Un abrazo grande._

_Tal vez tenga algo de cacografía y fallas de digitación que siempre suelen pasar inadvertidas por mis ojos con miopía así que veré la publicación en otro momento y lo editaré de ser necesario para una mejor lectura._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
